The present invention generally relates to a switch mounting device, and more particularly to an improved switch mounting device which offers secure switch mounting, easy switch insertion and removal and good electrical protection for the switch terminals.
Miniature electrical switches are used in great numbers in a wide variety of consumer and industrial products. It is known to use switch mounting devices to facilitate the manufacture and repair of such products. Conventional switch mounting devices offer certain advantages over mounting switches directly to the products or equipment in which they are used by means of bolts or screws. However, further improvements are desired to maximize the ease and reliability with which switches can be mounted and/or replaced. The present invention achieves improvements in providing firm switch mounting and good protection of electrical terminals while facilitating removal and/or replacement.